Rory Weasley
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Rory had a secret. His dad's name wasn't actually Brian. And he wasn't an only child.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

* * *

"Doctor. We have to leave. Now"

"But we've only just got here, Rory. We haven't even seen what's out there yet."

"Believe me, Doctor, you don't want to know. There's no Daleks, something much worse."

"What's worse than Daleks?" the Doctor asked, stepping out the TARDIS.

"My mother."

* * *

"Rory?" The strange woman pulled him into a hug. "What are you doing here? We thought you weren't coming. Arthur!"

"Rory! So good to see you my boy. How's Amy?" The two people noticed the Doctor standing there awkwardly. "Who's this?"

"Dad, this is the Doctor. He's a friend"

"Hello, you must be Brian. And you must be Mrs Pond, Rory's never mentioned you."

"Pond?"

"No, Doctor, these are Williams, not Ponds."

"Rory, can I talk to you?" The man pulled him off to one side, leaving the Doctor with a confused looking Mrs Pond who actually Mrs Williams.

* * *

"Rory, he's one of your muggle friends?"

"Yes, well, no, not really. He's... I don't know what he is actually. He's just the Doctor. You know when we were little Amy and I used to play Raggedy Man?"

"A game about her imaginary friend, yes."

"That's him. He's real."

"Rory. You can't tell anyone, especially not now."

"I didn't bring us here, the TARDIS did. That's his transport. The TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's incredible, Dad, like a giant..."

"Rory," he interrupted. "We love you son. But you need to leave. The guests will be here soon."

"Guests?"

"It's tomorrow, Rory."

"Oh."

* * *

"So, Mrs Williams, it's a nice house you've got here."

"Thank you, but please, call me Molly. Everyone does."

"Call me Doctor. Everyone does."

"It's an unusual name, Doctor."

"I'm an unusual man. It's a promise you see."

"A promise to who?"

"The universe. All of time and space. Myself. The usual lot."

"I didn't realise muggle transport was so advanced," she muttered, half to herself.

"Pardon?"

"Just admiring your box."

"Did you say muggle?"

"No, you must be mistaken."

"You said muggle."

They turned around, hearing the shouting that was coming from the two men.

"She's my wife and he is, I don't know what he is exactly, something important! They deserve to know!"

"The Ministry! Everyone! You don't know what's at stake here!"

"I do. But, you know what, I don't care. I'm leaving." Rory turned his heels and walked straight back to the TARDIS. "Come on Doctor, we're leaving."

"Rory Weasley, come here right now!"

"Weasley? I thought your name was Rory Pond."

"Yes, Doctor, it is. Come on."

"Rory?" Molly asked. "Rory, sweetie, don't go. You've only just arrived."

"Goodbye."

"Rory?" He ignored his mother and stepped back inside the TARDIS. The doors shut.

"Fancy a chat, Rory?" the Doctor asked. "You seem upset."

"I can't tell anyone, Doctor, I'm not allowed."

You can tell me," Amy's voice rang from the other side of the TARDIS. "Rory?" He shook his head. "Rory Williams..."

"I'm not Rory Williams."

"What?"

"My name isn't Rory Williams."

"No, it's Rory Pond the Roman with the Nose."

"Please be quiet, Doctor, this is hard enough as it is."

"Fine."

"Who are you then?"

"Rory is my real name. Williams has always been more of a surname than my actual family name. I swear to you, Amy, I have always loved you, none of that was a lie. But this wasn't my secret to tell."

"Who are you?"

"Rory Weasley."

She left.

* * *

"The Weasleys are one of the largest wizarding families there are. But times were tough, we had the war and a wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort trying to take over and kill all muggles- that's non magic folk- and we were already the biggest blood traitors around. And I was a Squib. The eldest Weasley child, magicless. It would have been bad enough the wizarding world learning of my parent's shame, but with all that was going on it was best to pretend I didn't exist. So I lived in the nearby town of Leadworth, coming back to visit sometimes and my dad taking care of me. I spent a lot of my childhood alone, the outcast even amongst my ever growing number of brothers, wishing for a friend.

"And then Amelia Pond started school with me.

"Wizard children don't go to school until they're eleven, when they start learning magic, but as I would have to grow up as a muggle, I was enrolled into a muggle school. I didn't mind. I didn't really understand.

"Then Voldemort was gone. Apparently killed by Harry Potter, a boy of one. I thought that would mean I could come home, maybe even introduce Amy and Mels to my family. But it wasn't to be. Ten years later I was still in Leadworth.

"And then you turned up. Again. The rest, as they say, is history." Rory looked at the Doctor.

"So you're really Rory Weasley?"

"I think I prefer Pond."

"Understandable really. Why didn't you tell Amy?"

"The International Stature of Secrecy forbids people from telling muggles unless said muggle is married to a witch or wizard."

"You're married to Amy."

"I don't count. Besides, what would I say? Hi Amy, my whole family are wizards and witches, some of the oldest in Britain, but I can't do magic. That conversation would go well."

"Better than no conversation, Stupid Face."

"Amy?"

"I heard everything."

"I'm so sorry Amy. I-"

"Stop talking. Are you the same man I fell in love with? The idiot who waited 2000 years outside a box for me, even though he didn't have to?"

"I'd do it all over again if I had to."

"You could have said something, Rory. Anything. Even if it was just the number of brothers you have. Anything."

"I wanted to, Amy. But I couldn't." He blinked, hard, ignoring the dampness around his eyes. "Doctor, where are we now?"

"We haven't moved yet, Rory. I didn't know what you wanted to do."

"I want to go home. Our home. Mine and Amy's. Amy's and mine. The Williams household. Or maybe Pond household."

"Come on then."

* * *

The house was just how they left it. With one addition.

"Yeah, I can apparate legally now."

"What are you doing here?"

"Think no one heard you and Dad yelling? He never yells and Fred and George were nowhere near."

"Just leave. I know no one wants me around. I'm an embarrassment."

"No you're not. You're my big brother. Rory, please, come back. Bill will kill you if you miss his wedding."

"You all missed mine."

"Rory, who is this?" Amy asked.

"My brother. My youngest brother. Ronald Weasley."

"Ron. You must be Amy. It's a pleasure to meet you at last. Rory speaks of you often."

"And what does he say?"

"That you are the most beautiful, most intelligent, most Scottish girl he's ever met and he loves you to the end of the universe and back."

"You have no idea how appropriate that is. We've been and we came back."

"Ron," a voice called from the kitchen. "They're waiting for you."

"Who's that?"

"Sounds like Hermione. She must have just got here. Hermione! Come and meet my big brother. Rory, this is Hermione, one of my best friends."

"It's a pleasure." The girl seemed nice. She had fizzy hair that seemed out of control. It reminded Rory of River's hair. "Ronald decided to be polite then."

"Hey!"

"I know he can be blunt and seem rude," Rory said. "He doesn't think. Must be good for you to have a girl like Hermione around, Ron. Finally control your tongue. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave."

"He's back, Rory. For a couple of years now."

"Then get Harry Potter to kill him properly this time."

"Harry was only one and he lost both his parents that night. Now you're just being rude. It's his birthday today. Which is why we need to get back. Guess you never paid attention to my letters enough to find out who my best friend is. Other than Hermione."

"In all honesty, I've been busy for the last few years."

"Being a muggle? Where's the fun in that?"

"And this is what I mean by not thinking. No Ron, I have not been busy being an ordinary human being."

"Your brother has saved countless people and worlds," Amy said. "He had a child who he accepted straight away, despite some complications with time travel. He waited two thousand years outside a box as a plastic Roman protecting me. He rewrote history for his family. He's the most wonderful man I've ever met." Rory smiled at her. "I would rip space and time apart for you."

"I do believe you already have."

"Then you know I don't mind you didn't tell me if it wasn't completely your secret to give. You were protecting your family."

"You are my family. You, River, and the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Hermione frowned, clearly deep in thought.

"If I'm your family, I think it's time to meet the rest, don't you?"

"It's not safe. Not for you. Voldemort's-" (the witch and wizard shivered at this point) "-spies could be anywhere. They won't take kindly to a muggle being there. They're bad enough with muggle borns."

"And Squibs. It really isn't safe," Hermione said.

"I'll be fine. Two thousand years of practise, I can use a sword. We've been in worse situations. It's Amy I'm worried about, but that look says it all really."

"They have spells that can kill from distance," Hermione said. "I don't know what Ron was thinking, but I don't think it was to help Harry, just a quick chat with your parents alone."

"Sounds a bit like a gun. Seen a fair few of them."

"I had one in my hand."

"Potions which they can put in your food."

"Bit like poison then."

"Creatures with suck the happiness out of you."

"Dealt with aliens you can't even remember when you turn your back."

"They will not hesitate to kill you."

"Oh, the number of things like that that we've met. Daleks, Cybermen, Silence, Weeping Angels, Sexy Vampire Fish, Headless Monks, all sorts."

"Not to mention the Dream Lord, Atraxi, Prisoner Zero, Silurians, the list continues." Rory looked at his brother. "I will come."

"Oh, thank you, Rory, thank you!"

"But on one condition."

"Anything."

"Amy and the Doctor come to." He turned to Amy. "You ready?"

"Always. To the TARDIS?"

"Where else?" Rory looked at Ron and Hermione. "You should see this." He pushed open the door where the Doctor was waiting. "Hey Doctor? We've been invited to a wedding and we know how you love to dance."

"Fine by me. Come along then, Ponds."

He pushed some buttons, twirled some levers and they moved. Ron and Hermione were looking around, confused.

"Bigger on the inside. Is it like that tent Dad borrowed to see the World Cup? Is it some sort of charm?"

"No, it's another dimension. Science all the way, little brother."

"Are you a scientist, Rory?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a nurse. Do you know-"

"My parents are dentists."

"Muggles born?"

"Yep."

Ron watched the Doctor with a frown on his face.

"What on Earth are you wearing?"

"It's a bow tie. Bow ties are cool." Amy tried to hide the fact she was shaking her head.

"It's strange. Is it considered cool in the muggle world?"

"Not really," Amy said before the Doctor could say anything. "Just by him."

"This isn't possible," Hermione said. "You said it was science."

"Didn't say it was human science."

"Alien?"

"The Doctor here is a Time Lord. Not a human."

Amy looked at her husband. He seemed so happy to finally be able to merge both halves of his life.

* * *

Mrs Molly Weasley was in the kitchen, baking Harry a cake. From the sounds of Rory's argument with Arthur she'd lost another son. Arthur hadn't shouted like that since Percy.

"He'll come around, Mum," Charlie said. "Both of them will. Ron went to talk to Rory. He'll come around."

"He had a point," Fred said. "He should have been allowed to tell his Amy."

"You know why he couldn't Fred. If You Know Who found out Rory didn't have magic he'd be an easy target."

"It still wasn't fair on Rory though. Even when we all thought he was gone the first time Rory had to keep it to himself. He's known Amy for years."

"Fred, really?"

"Fred's right. We have never met our sister in law and Rory's known her since before we were born."

"Not helping, George."

"The twins are right, Charlie. Here we are preparing for Bill's wedding and almost none of us went to Rory's. For all it counts, we cut Rory off a long time ago. It's honestly a surprise he's wanted anything to do with us for as long as he has."

"Come on, Mum, it's not like that."

"We need to eat. Come on dinner time. Where's Ron?"

* * *

"Can you apparate out the TARDIS?"

"Probably not Ron, we aren't anywhere specific at the moment, you could end up anywhere."

"Oh, she's clever. I like you."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you drop us off just outside the Burrow? If this appears Mum will have a fright."

"She didn't the first time."

"Well, in that case, upstairs Ror, guests remember?"

"Upstairs Doctor, got that?"

"Upstairs. Come on Sexy, you know what to do."

"Are you sure you can fly this thing?" Hermione asked. She looked a little green.

"Been doing it for several hundred years. I mean, it's meant to be piloted by six people and the test we did do initially I failed, but I've had lots of practise since then." He smiled at her. "Give it a second." He landed. "Upstairs." Rory opened the door. They were in Ron's room. He noticed an extra bed.

"Why did your brother call you Ror?"

"He could never say Rory when he was little. It stuck. If anyone else said it, I'd probably have to run them through with my sword, but it's all right when Ron says it."

"Come along Ponds. I smell cake."

"Of course you do," Amy said. "I can't wait to meet your family, Rory."

"There's a lot."

"The more the merrier."

"If you're sure."

* * *

They went to the kitchen first. Charlie saw him coming.

"Mum? Someone to see you."

"Who? Is the Delacours again or..." Molly Weasley's voice trailed off as she turned around.

"Hi Mum. Sorry about the shouting and, er, I think I'm about to get in even more trouble." He held Amy's hand and led her out the shadows. "This is Amy. Amy, this is my Mum."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Weasley."

Molly stood there, not moving. Even Fred and George were speechless.

"And this is the Doctor," Rory said, gesturing to the man. "You already met him, but I don't think he introduced himself properly. He's our best friend and I guess is also our son in law, but that is a long story."

"Greetings. I'm the Doctor. I'm an eleven hundred year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterbourus, currently in my eleventh incarnation and I wear a bow tie because bow ties are cool. Is that a proper introduction, Rory?"

"It'll do, Doctor."

"I have a question for you, Mrs Weasley. Are you aware your son is a Roman?"

"Doctor, not now. You can tell all the stories later. Seeing you're the only one that can remember and was alive for all of them."

"You are very good at dying."

"Thank you. I prefer the waking up again bit."

"I prefer that bit too." Amy smiled at him.

"Oh, Amy, I didn't introduce these three. This is Charlie, he's the third oldest, that's Fred and that's George, they're twins. No one except me could ever tell them apart. It's all in the- George what happened to your ear?"

"Death Eaters."

"Did you clean it with sanitary fluids? It could get infected pretty easily and then you'll have to-"

"Rory, one word. Magic. Can't reattach it, but Mum cleaned it and stopped the bleeding. You're thinking like a muggle."

"I'm a nurse, George. That's what we do. We fix people who are hurt."

"Well, you don't need to fix me. So, Amy, what happened?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, something made you marry Rory. All the good looking ones gone?"

"Erm..."

"Of course, he could have borrowed a love potion from someone."

"Don't worry, he's joking," Charlie said. "They do that. Nice to meet you. Sorry about Mum." Mrs Weasley seemed to still be rooted to the floor, unable to move. "She'll start thinking straight in a minute once she's figured out dinner's burning."

"What!" Mrs Weasley shrieked. She pulled her wand out and starting doing something. "Thank you for telling me before it burnt, Charlie." Amy thought she detected a trace of sarcasm in her voice. "So, Amy, it's a privilege to finally meet you. Rory's told us so much about you."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley. I'd say the same, but..."

"Oh, call me Molly. Even better, call me Mum. I am your mother in law."

"Amy, Amy, Amy, does that mean I can call you Mum?"

"If you must, Doctor."

"Brilliant! It's been eons since I could call anybody Mum. I think I prefer Pond though. Amelia Pond, the Girl who Waited."

"Who are you?" Fred asked.

"I think I know," Hermione said. "There's a lot of references in history to a mysterious man in a blue box. You're him aren't you?"

"Yep and all the different faces are mine by the way, I regenerate instead of die. Only a set amount of times though."

"So how can you be calling Amy Mum?"

"I'm married to their daughter. Time travel. She's actually, what would you say Rory? Sixty? When she became River anyway. Give or take a few decades. Maybe centuries. I actually don't know. Seeing as she seems to have a couple of hundred years in her diary, I'd say she's quite old."

"You're probably quite a bit older."

"Less of a difference between you and Amy."

"Does that actually count?"

"You remember it, so it must count."

"I could do history degree now and pass with flying colours."

"Whereas I was sort of dead."

"I'd rather have been sort of dead with you. Besides, we know what happens now."

"What does happen?" George asked.

"Well, normally he comes back to life."

"Rory, you died before?"

"The first time it was in a dream, so not really, then turns out the reality was also a dream so we died again, then I died properly when a Silurian tried to shoot the Doctor and feel into a crack in reality so I was never born, then I came back to life as a Roman, then I was plastic, then the Doctor rebooted the universe so I was real again and Amy and I got married, then I was shot, but not really, I didn't actually die, it was a way to see the Doctor again. Then I sort of drowned, but Amy saved me, then Amy thought I died, but I didn't, it was an alien asteroid messing with us. Amy has died just as many times."

"No, you still win. Twice in dreams and one fake in America."

"Seriously, Rory? What on Earth have you got yourself involved in?"

"It's a long story and I'm only telling it once."

"Ron, go and find Bill, Ginny, and your father."

"Why me?"

"Just go."

"Fine."

"Where's Percy?"

"Don't," Charlie warned.

"He's a prat," Fred said. He sounded cross.

"Not worth it," George added.

Ron came back in, followed by a ginger boy and girl and a man Amy recognised as Brian Williams.

"Amy, Doctor, this is my brother Bill, sister Ginny, and dad, Arthur."

"Good to finally meet you," Bill said, extending a hand. Amy noticed he had a rather scarred face.

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Bill what happened?" Rory asked.

"Long story." Both men sat down at the table. "So, who's going first?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Timelines have been jumbled, for the Ponds "Asylum of the Daleks" just happened, and for the Weasleys it's the start of Deathly Hallows.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

* * *

"So." There was an awkward silence as they all finished their stories. "Erm." George seemed determined to start a conversation. "You've been to quite a few places travelling then, Rory."

"And you've been up to a lot as well. That's good. Keeping yourselves busy."

The silence returned as each of them took in what the others had said.

Amy couldn't stand it any longer.

"Line!"

"Pardon?" Mrs Weasley, Molly, seemed confused.

"It's just something actors say when they make films and can't remember the line. That or they make one up."

"So why would you say it?"

"To break the silence. A friend taught me. I say a friend. She was actually our daughter."

"Rory, your life is messed up, mate," Ron said.

"I know. So's yours."

"Not as messed up as yours."

"That would be quite hard."

"You will stay for dinner, won't you?"

"Of course, Mum. I can come back tomorrow as well if you'd like."

"You'll come?"

"My baby brother's getting married, of course I'll be there."

"Hardly your baby brother, Rory. I'm taller than you."

"I'm older than you, Bill, you'll always be my baby brother. All of you will."

"What about me?"

"Yep, you're my baby brother too, Ginny."

"Hey!" Rory smiled.

"I'd even go as far to say that you are my baby baby brother." She punched his arm.

"Rory, stop winding your sister up. How old are you?"

"About two thousand."

"Wish I had a baby sister or brother to wind up," the Doctor said quietly. Rory got the feeling he was talking more to himself than anyone else.

"Me too, Raggedy Man."

"You do, Amy. If you're my wife, then these are your in laws. Six brothers and a sister here waiting for you." She smiled at him. "You too, Doctor."

"I'm not your wife. Sorry to be the one to tell you, Rory."

"No, you are married to my daughter though. That makes everyone here your family by marriage." The Doctor had a huge smile on his face. Rory wondered how long he'd been alone for. "So, Mum, need a hand setting up?"

"Thank you, dear."

"So what needs doing?"

"Just some last minute cooking."

"I'll do it!"

"Doctor, do you actually know how to cook?"

"Rory. I invented the Yorkshire Pudding."

"Did you actually?"

"Sweet, yet savoury. Sound familiar?"

Rory looked at him. He had a look of sincerity on his face and Rory knew he did occasionally invent things.

"All right. We're all yours, Mum."

* * *

Amy sat at the table. Some of the Weasley's other friends were there too, but she hadn't really spoken to them. Everyone here was magic and she was just a normal "muggle".

"It's a bit disconcerting, isn't it," Hermione said. "If it's any help, both my parents are muggles, so I sort of know how you're feeling. I remember when Professor McGonagall came to tell them I was a witch and that I had been invited to attend a boarding school for witches and wizards." Amy listened while Hermione talked. She seemed like a nice girl.

"Bit different for me. I married Rory. Still no magic on me."

"You are clever though and you get to see the universe. Not many people get that chance."

"That was an accident. He crashed his spaceship, that blue box, into my garden shed when I was a little girl."

"You're very lucky though."

"I guess I am." Amy started telling her about their adventures.

"Sounds amazing."

"I'm sure the Doctor could give you an adventure if you wanted."

"I've got stuff to do here first."

"Maybe afterwards."

"Maybe. If there is an afterwards."

"There will be."

"How do you know?"

"I have faith in you and in Harry and in Ron."

"You barely know us."

"Yet here I am."

"You haven't been introduced to Harry yet, have you?"

"No, not yet."

"Come on, I'll..."

"Hermione?"

"That's the Minister of Magic. What's he doing here?"

"He's the what?"

"He's the wizarding prime minister."

"Who's the other person?"

"Percy."

"You sound like you don't like him."

"Not after what he put Mr and Mrs Weasley through. There was a fight and..."

"So why is Molly so happy to see him?"

"Because he's the third, no forth, Weasley son. I have to go," Hermione said, noticing the Minister talking to Harry. "See you in a bit."

* * *

"Perce? How've you been Perce?"

"Rory? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my family. What have you done Percy?"

"My loyalty is to the Ministry." He'd already started arguing with his father.

"No it's not, Perce, it's to your family. You know it should be, you know you want it to be."

"What do you know, Rory? You haven't even been here!"

"And you know why, Perce. I haven't been at the Burrow, no, but you can always come and visit. I live in London now, it's only round the corner from the Ministry. I'm here if you need me to be."

"How could you help? You don't even have magic."

Rory's heart broke. His brother was rejecting him and Percy had always been closer to Rory than the others.

"I'm pretty good with a sword."

"How could that possibly help?"

"Gryffindor fought with a sword didn't he? You're a Gryffindor. There's a reason for that, Percy."

"Yeah. All Weasleys are Gryffindors."

"Maybe there's a reason for that too."

"Stop it, Rory. I work for the Ministry. That is my priority. The same as yours is travelling with your wife to wherever you went last time."

"You tried to visit."

"And you weren't there."

"I am so sorry."

"Just leave it." Percy turned his back and stormed off.

"It's all right, Mum, he'll come around." Rory put his arm around Molly's shoulders.

"He's a git anyway, he's not worth it," Fred said.

"What did the Minister want you three?" Hermione, Ron and Harry had returned to the table.

"He wanted to discuss the content of Dumbledore's Will," Harry said. Rory made a mental note to introduce himself properly later.

"Dumbledore's Will?"

"He left us some stuff." The three friends showed everyone. Rory noticed the Doctor and Amy standing back.

"You two all right?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"I'm fine, Amy, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your brother just left."

"He'll come back. He's a Weasley."

"You sound so sure."

"It took me a few hours."

"What do you want to do?" the Doctor asked.

"I have a feeling I might be needed this year. I need to stay at home. Even if I'm not here, I need to be on planet Earth for this particular year. If you want to go, Amy, I'll understand."

"I'm staying with you, Rory." He smiled at her.

"I'll try and stay too if you want."

"If you can sit still that long."

"Precisely, Pond. We have a wedding to attend first."

"In that case, can you get us some dress robes?"

"Dress robes?" Amy asked.

"Wizarding formal wear. I have a feeling we'll need to fit in."

"In that case, call me John Smith."

"And me Amelia Weasley."

"Rory, I have a question for you. How is it that all your family are ginger? It's not fair. I've always wanted to be ginger."

"Rory isn't ginger."

"That was Fred and George. Practical jokers the pair of them."

"They dyed your hair?"

"Permanently with magic."

"Why?"

"Because they're my brothers. They didn't mean for it to be permanent."

"I see."

"Do you think they could dye my hair permanently ginger, through all the regenerations and everything?"

"Don't give them ideas. We can ask if you can have ginger hair tomorrow so you look like a Weasley."

"Do you hear that, Amy? I'm going to be ginger!" The two Ponds looked at him.

"You look like a three year old at Christmas."

"All my Christmases and birthdays and Easters have just come at once."

"How many is that then?"

"I lost count. A couple of thousand."

"Your dream is to one day be ginger."

"And you made it come true! Rory, I could kiss you."

"Please don't."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

* * *

The robes felt strange to Amy, but she wanted to fit in, so she didn't argue. They were second hand, a little big for her, but she didn't mind. Anything for Rory. The wedding was different to the normal sort as well. It was incredible. Little birds flying out of wands, all sorts. Amy was mesmerised.

Dinner was just as amazing. She sat with Rory and the Doctor, along with a couple of people from the night before.

"Tonks," the lady had introduced herself as. "And this is my husband, Remus Lupin."

"Rebues Hagrid." Amy was astonished at his size. He's spent a good amount of time talking to Charlie about dragons.

"So, how did you and Rory meet?" Tonks asked her. "Molly told us."

"I moved to Leadworth from Scotland when I was seven, started school and he was nice to me. He was nice to everyone."

"Molly said you're a nurse, Rory?"

"Yeah. It's a muggle healer. Not quite a doctor-"

"But just as important," Amy interrupted him. "Isn't that right, Doctor?"

"What? Yes? What? Amy, Rory look at this. These readings are off the scale. It's incredible."

"Doctor, will you stop sonicking and pay attention?"

"Sorry Rory."

"So Doctor, are you a doctor?"

"That's a point. Are you even qualified to give yourself that name?"

"Pond, are you doubting me? Of course I'm a doctor. I'm a doctor of lots of things."

"A medical doctor?"

"Yes." She gave him a look. "All right, so it was a couple of hundred years ago, I remember it. Most of it. Quite a bit. More than the cheese making one!"

"You really have a doctorate in cheese making? Do those even exist?"

"Not on Earth. But elsewhere in the universe."

"Right. So you have an alien doctorate in cheese making."

"Something's about to happen." The Doctor stood up. "There's been a shift in the air. Can't you feel it?"

A silver mist formed a lynx in the middle of the tent.

"The Minister is dead. They are coming."

* * *

Chaos reigned as people tried to disapperate. Ron looked desperately for Harry and Hermione. Rory took a more practical approach.

"Do any of you have a sword I can borrow?"

"Should have brought yours, Stupid Face." Amy was standing back to back with him, preparing to fight.

"Bit hard to hide one in my robes without magic."

"Rory, Amy, Doctor, leave," a voice called over.

"I'm not leaving you, Dad."

"Yes you are. It's too dangerous. Get to your whatever it is Doctor and keep them safe."

"Aye aye, Mr Pond."

"Call me Arthur."

"Aye aye, Arthur. Come along Ponds."

"Doctor, this is my family, I'm staying."

"Rory, this is your wife, you're leaving. There's no way you can protect her. Not without a sword. Come on."

They ran.

* * *

"That was the most cowardly thing I've ever done. My whole family. I just left them." The three of them were in Amy and Rory's kitchen.

"Rory Williams, you are not a coward. We didn't run away, it was a strategic retreat."

"More than that. It was a direct order from a parent. They get scary when they're cross."

A shape appeared in the kitchen. It formed a silvery weasel.

"Patronus. That's Dad's."

It spoke. "Family safe. Don't do anything stupid. Stay put. Act as a normal muggle. Better yet, leave with the Doctor. Somewhere in time and space away from here."

The weasel vanished.

"I'm staying here. I won't get involved, but I'm not leaving Earth."

"I wouldn't expect any less of you. I'm staying too, didn't we agree? Depending on how long I can sit still for."

"Come on, Rory. Go to work, help everyone you can, be you. We'll find a way to help them."

* * *

Five months past. It was almost Christmas and Rory knew he couldn't have any contact with his family. It was killing him inside, Amy could tell. All these news reports, all this worry, he was waiting for the worst.

She couldn't stand seeing him upset any longer.

"Doctor, we need a week away."

"If you want Pond." He was trying to play it cool, but Amy could see just how excited he was. He'd probably been hoping for those words a few hours, days at the most, after they'd sat down. "Where to?"

"Where do you want to go, Rory?"

"Me? I have to stay here. My family-"

"Rory. Time machine. We can be back in a few seconds. You need a break. Where do you want to go?"

"I've seen the fall of Rome. What about the construction?"

"What, just for a day?" Amy smiled as they all climbed inside the TARDIS.

"No. Longer than that. You know what they say. Rome wasn't built in a day."

"No, but we could watch it in a day," the Doctor said. "We just set the TARDIS up right and volia!" The three of them watched the city grow until it reached its peak.

* * *

"Well, that was an interesting day."

"We could have more adventures."

"My family need me Doctor. You and Amy go off, I'll wait."

"I'm staying with you Rory."

"In that case, I'll stick around for as long as I can."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

* * *

Rory opened the door to find Percy standing there.

"Perce? What's wrong?"

"There's a battle at Hogwarts, Rory. I don't know what to do."

"You could always go and help."

"But what if they don't want me there? What if I don't get a chance to apologise for being a git and something happens? What if they don't forgive me?"

"We're Weasleys. We stick together and they will forgive you."

"Thanks, Rory. I guess I should go then before-"

"Wait. I'm coming too."

"But you don't have magic."

"Nope. But I do have a sword. Just let me put my armour on."

"Rory, there's no time. We've got to get back to Hogwarts. Well, I've got to get back to school, you've never been, but, you know what I mean."

"Percy, there's always time when you have a time machine. Come in."

Rory pulled Percy inside and sat him on the sofa, next to Amy.

"Is this your other brother, Rory?" Amy asked. She smiled at the tall ginger man. She could see the resemblance.

"Yep. This is Percy. Amy, there's a battle going on, I'm just going to go and help. Doctor, I might need to borrow the TARDIS to get there in time."

"I don't like fighting," the Doctor frowned.

"I know and I'm sorry, but this man, if you can call him that, is pure evil. He kills for fun. Doctor, please." Rory looked at the fear on his brother's face. What had the other Weasleys (huh-um, Ron) gotten themselves into?

"Fine, I'll help. I could always be a doctor. Or I could be your nurse."

"That's my job, Doctor," Amy said.

"Amy."

"Go and get your sword, Roman boy."

"Right." Rory ran upstairs. Ten minutes later he was back.

"How did you get that on so quickly?" Amy asked. "It looks impossible."

"A lot of practice. About 2000 years of it."

"Come on then, Doctor. Rory has family to help."

"Hang on." Rory walked over to a chair in the corner.

"Where are you going?"

"You never know." He pulled a box out from under the chair. "Help me get this into the TARDIS."

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"Just your basic muggle nursing supplies. Bandages. Plasters. Epi pen. Shock blanket. Antiseptic wipes. Antibiotics. Painkillers. Defibrillator. Needle and medical thread for stitching. Tape. You know. Just bits and bobs."

"Why do you need them?"

"You never know. Maybe this way's better."

"Why do you have that many nursing supplies in our house?"

"You know what Mels was like, Amy. I was forever patching her up when she refused to go to hospital. Guess we found out why she was so reluctant to go to hospital. Two hearts and all."

"You've never needed a defibrillator before," Amy said, noticing the machine sticking out of the top of the box.

"Would have been helpful a couple of times. You never know. Probably would have been helpful that time with the pirates."

"Where did you even get a defibrillator?"

"You know we went to the Moldovar market that time and we saw River?"

"The time the Doctor found a Cyberman head?"

"Yeah. Well, I found this, the Doctor helped me fix it."

"As you do."

"Come on, Ponds. I thought you wanted to go somewhere? And Rory, there's more ginger people being mean to me."

"You can't blame them for your not being ginger."

"But it's not fair, Rory!"

"Rory, we're wasting time. We've got to get back to Hogwarts. Well, I have to get back to school, you have to go there for the first time, seeing as you've never actually been," Percy said, getting frantic now.

"Doctor, do you know where Hogwarts is?"

"Percy knows. The TARDIS has a telepathic link. If he thinks about it, we can link him in and she can take us there, can't you old girl?" He stroked the outside lovingly. "Right then." The door swung open and the Doctor strode in. The Ponds and Weasley followed him. "I bet you won't say it either, will you. None of you wizards have said it. Not even you said it."

"Say what?" Percy asked.

"That it's bigger on the inside," Amy explained. "He loves it when people say that."

"Oh. What is it? An Undetectable Extension Charm?"

"No, it's basically another dimension," Rory said. "It's science, not magic."

"You might have to explain that to me later."

"I've got some books you can borrow."

"Thanks."

"Right, Percy, this won't hurt a bit," the Doctor said.

"Ow!"

"All right, I lied. Now, I need you to think of Hogwarts. Got it?"

"I think so."

"I'll try and home in on Ron. He's been in the TARDIS, she should recognise him."

Percy heard a noise, a sort of Vworp, Vworp. The Doctor opened the door.

"Ah, hello there Weasley-Ponds. I hear you needed a spot of help."

"Hi Mum, Dad," Rory said.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked.

"Came to help."

"Rory, it's dangerous."

"And I'm a nurse."

"You're also a 2000 year old Roman," the Doctor said. "That might help. I'm a eleven hundred year old Time Lord. That might help too. Amy can help. She's scary."

"Rory, are we late? Has it- oh." Percy and Amy walked out the TARDIS.

The rest of the Weasleys looked at him.

"I am so sorry. I was a fool, a prat-"

"A Ministry loving, family dishonouring, power hungry moron?" Fred said.

"Yes."

"Well, that's all right then. Welcome back."

The Doctor left the Weasleys to talk.

"Hi. We met at the wedding," a woman said.

"Hello. It was Tonks, wasn't it?"

"That's me. How did you recognise me?"

"My people can change their entire bodies. A simple manipulation of appearance isn't too hard to spot."

A noise came from outside the room.

"Ginny, you can stay here with Rory," Molly was saying.

"My whole family's fighting and you want me to stay here?" Ginny protested.

"Same! Why am I staying here? This isn't the first battle I've fought," Rory said.

"I can't tell you not to come, Amy, or you Doctor, but this is no place for a child or someone without magic."

"Mum, we came here to help."

"Rory. You're a nurse," Arthur said.

"So was Strax."

"Who's Strax?"

"A man, well, alien clone, who gave his life in battle for my child. I mean, he was all right in the end, he didn't actually die, but the point stands."

"Rory. You could go out there and be a nurse," the Doctor said. "You stuck enough stuff in my TARDIS and I can always go and find more. Instead of fighting, why don't we prove to Amy that we deserve our titles?"

"I know Rory deserves to be called a nurse," Amy said. "It's you I'm not so sure about."

"I am a fully qualified Doctor in pretty much everything thank you very much."

"Well then, Doctor, Rory. Go and do your job."

"Fine," Mrs Weasley said. "You can go and be a nurse. Help people." _Thank you,_ she mouthed to the Doctor and Amy. "But you're still staying here Ginny."

"But Mum-"

"No buts."

"Fine." Everyone started filling out, Amy helping Rory and the Doctor carry bandages and things.

* * *

It was carnage. Rory lost track of most of his family. They pulled people away from the battle, somehow keeping away from Death Eaters.

"Advada Ked-"

"You leave my husband alone!"

Amy grabbed his sword and swung it round, leaving the man on the floor in pain with a broken wand. Rory looked at her.

"Thanks."

"I couldn't let him kill you."

"How did you know?"

"Percy briefed me on what different spells did. They're all derived from Latin. Good thing I did Latin at school."

"I remember. Just in case the Doctor came back and you went to Rome."

"Needn't have bothered with the translation circuits."

"It's helping now though."

"It is indeed. Doctor, could you pass me the scissors please?"

* * *

"You are joking Perce." Rory turned around to see two of his brothers fighting back to back. "I don't think I've heard you joke since-"

And time stopped.

Because Fred.

Fred.

Fred could not be dead.

Percy was chasing the Death Eaters. Rory could see Ron trying to go to help and being held back by his friends

And Fred was lying there, the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Rory." The Doctor put his hand on Rory's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rory."

"No. We can save him. I know we can save him."

"Rory."

"That spell. How does it work?"

"I don't know."

"You! How does the Killing Curse work?"

"It hits you, you die," the student, Rory assumed from the tie and robe, answered.

"But how does it kill you?"

"It just does."

"Doctor. Pass me the defibrillator."

"Rory."

"It's worth a shot, Doctor. And of course it's still in the TARDIS. Charlie!"

"Rory. Oh my God. Fred."

"Charlie, are there any spells that could make electricity?"

"What's electricity?"

"Take that as a no."

"Rory, you-" the Doctor began, before Rory interrupted again. This was Fred. Logic and reality didn't come into it. This was his little brother.

"Amy, could you do CPR? Just until I find a way to make electricity. Like when I stopped breathing on the pirate ship."

"Got it."

"Electricity, electricity, electricity."

"I could always bring the TARDIS here. Electricity will work in her." Rory looked at the Doctor. "Take that as a yes." He pulled out the TARDIS key and it materialised around them.

"Come on Fred." Rory pulled the defibrillator out from under the seat in the TARDIS.

Charging.

"Clear."

One.

Charging.

"Clear."

Two.

Charging

"Clear."

Three.

A flutter.

"Come on, Freddie. One more."

Charging.

"Clear."

Four.

A breath.

"Breathe for me, Freddie. Come on."

Charging.

"Clear."

Five.

More breathing. Rory put his ear to Fred's chest. A heartbeat.

Ha, science beats magic again.

A slow, weak heartbeat.

But a heartbeat.

"Doctor, he needs a hospital."

"Which one?"

"A proper one. One where I work? But materialise us around the corner. I don't want to have to explain the TARDIS to everyone at work."

And with that they were there.

"Amy-"

"I'm already here Rory."

She picked up one of Fred's arms and draped it over her shoulders. Rory did the same.

"Do you think you could help with the doors, Doctor?" Amy asked, her and Rory supporting Fred between them.

"Yep."

They carried Fred to the hospital. Rory gave a slightly adapted version of what had happened. Which meant he briefly mentioned a stopped heart and some resuscitation and a fancy dress party for a younger cousin (simply to explain Fred's clothes and why he was dressed as a Roman).

"We can't cross time streams, can we," Rory said.

"No," the Doctor replied. "We've broken time and space enough."

"How long have we been?"

"About half an hour, forty five minutes. Something like that."

"They'll keep Fred in overnight. I just hope he doesn't wake up and get confused. I would stay, but everyone will be panicking. Percy saw Fred die and now they can't find his body or me. They'll be expecting the worse."

"I could stay," Amy said. "Your family is my family."

"I have a better idea," the Doctor said. "We'll all go back, pick up the other Ponds and come back."

"Doctor, they're Weasleys, not Ponds. That's not how it works."

"Yes it is."

"Yeah, it is." Rory sighed. Why did he even try anymore?

"Come along Ponds. Back to the TARDIS."

"Back to Hogwarts."

They ran back to the TARDIS. The Doctor flicked a switch.

"Where is everyone? You did get the date right, didn't you?" Amy looked around the now empty hall.

"Second of May. Same year. Same day. Same minute as we left the hospital. Speaking of the hospital, we were actually there for about an hour and fifteen minutes. Or we've been gone for an hour and fifteen minutes. One of the two."

They heard a noise. Screaming.

Everyone was gathered around.

"So that's Voldemort," Amy said. "What happened to his nose?"

"No!"

"No!"

"Harry! Harry!"

"That was Ron. I have to get to him."

"Rory-"

"He's my little brother, Amy. I have to protect him."

Everyone was screaming out Harry's name, until a terrible voice shouted.

"Silence! It is over. Set him down Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs."

"I can't see," Amy whispered. "What's going on?"

"You see? Harry Potter is dead. Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him."

"He beat you!"

"That was Ron again. He's at the front. Excuse me, could I just get through please? Thank you."

"Rory, wait."

"Amy, come back."

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds. Killed while trying to save himself." There was a scuffle and a loud bang. "And who is this?"

"Excuse me please, coming through, just need to get to my brothers."

"Sorry. Following my husband."

"Sorry. Ponds, wait!"

"It's Neville Longbottom, my lord. The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble. The son of the Aurors, remember?" The Doctor pricked his ears up at the mention of Longbottom by the woman's voice. He was sure he recognised the name. Maybe someone at UNIT back in the seventies?

"Ah, yes, I remember. But you are a pure blood, aren't you my brave boy?" Voldemort said.

"So what if I am?" the boy, Neville Longbottom replied.

"Sorry. Ron! Ron!"

"You show spirit and bravery and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over."

"Well, that isn't happening anytime soon," the Doctor muttered. Amy turned to him, surprised.

"You've been?"

"Well, I met the devil. Does that count? That was a hot planet. And that was before it fell into a black hole."

"Very well. If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it. There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they Neville Longbottom?"

Rory finally managed to get through to the front.

"Ron! Ronald Weasley!"

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me."

The hat on Neville's head caught fire.

"Oi! You!" Amy strode forwards.

"Amy," Rory warned.

"He's just a kid. Pick on someone your own size."

"And who are you?" The flames on Neville died down.

"Amy Pond. Or Williams. Or apparently Weasley. I'm not even sure anymore."

"You're Amelia Pond, the Girl Who Waited!"

"Thanks Doc!"

"Don't call me Doc!"

"I do not believe I've ever come across a wizard family named Pond."

"There isn't one."

"You're a muggle born?"

"No. Just a muggle."

"Amy. You are defiantly dead. Duck," Rory said.

"A muggle dare stand up to me? Advada-"

"Rory, it's that spell again. It'll be fine, you fixed Fred."

"It's not called fixing Doctor, it's called restarting his heart. If you'd turned around, Ronald Weasley, I tried to tell you."

"You know a charm greater than the power of the Killing Curse? Perhaps the Weasley blood traitors are more than we give them credit for," Voldemort sneered, but Rory could hear the shock in his voice.

"It's not magic. It's science. I'm a nurse. A muggle nurse. You know, being a Squib and all and not having magic."

"I'm an alien!"

Rory gave the Doctor a double thumbs up.

"Three non-magic folk? No wonder you lost."

Rory looked at the approaching crowd.

"Harry?" Hagrid said. "Where's Harry?"

* * *

Chaos ensued. Rory watched as a giant and centaurs joined the fray. Neville pulled something out of the hat and with a glint of silver, sliced off the head of a snake.

"Hey, Neville, right?" Rory approached the boy, his own sword in his hands.

"Yeah."

"Listen. You're holding that sword pretty well for a beginner, but if you hold it here, like so." Rory demonstrated on his own sword. "It fits better with the centre of balance and is so much easier to swing."

"Erm, thanks."

"My pleasure. Incoming on your left. Oh, this is like the fall of Rome all over again. Only with more magic. And less Romans."

Something erupted between Neville and the curse. Rory smiled. He was a nurse and generally when someone was breathing it meant they weren't dead.

Got to hand it to the boy though. He was a good actor. Amy's distraction was exactly what he needed. Eyes away from him.

"Hello. You're a house elf, aren't you?"

"Fight in the name of Master Harry, defender of house elves!" the creature said.

"I am. Just a quick question. Have you seen any other Weasleys?"

"Mistress Ginny is over there."

"Cheers."

A green bolt of light missed Ginny, just.

"Er, Rory, that nasty woman's trying to kill your sister," the Doctor said. Rory frowned and went to walk towards her, but he stopped as someone shouted.

"Not my daughter you bitch!"

"It's all good. Mum's got it covered."

"Remind me never to make your mum cross," Amy said.

"Rory. Why are they all killing each other? Can't they just talk it out over cake?" The Doctor was waving his sonic screwdriver around, pretending to help, but not being particularly useful and getting in the way.

"Out of my way!" Light shot from Mrs Weasley's wand. "No! Get back! She is mine!"

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You will never touch our children again."

The curse hit her straight in the chest.

"In fairness to your mum, I would have done the same thing for my children, if I was there."

"You had children?" Rory asked.

"A long time ago."

"Protrogo!"

"Harry!"

"He's alive!"

The cheers stopped as Harry and Voldemort circled each other.

"I don't want anyone else to try and help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter doesn't mean that. That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today Potter?"

"Nobody. There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives and one of us is about to leave for good..."

"Amy, Rory, I believe we are watching a fixed point."

"So whichever way this goes, it stays."

Harry and Voldemort were talking.

"If it's my family, then, would we be part of the fixed point? I could help my family right?" Rory asked.

"You've already saved Fred," Amy pointed out.

"That might not be part of it. It must just be this final bit with Harry and Voldemort. I don't know Rory. I honestly don't know," the Doctor said.

"You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"You dare?"

"Mistakes. Oh, that reminds me, Amy, Rory, never look into the Heart of the TARDIS, never touch my severed hand, not that I have it anymore, never talk to Time Lords, never pilot a ship into the Earth, never-"

"Doctor, we get the picture," Amy said.

"Great."

"Nobody seems to love you enough to run forwards this time."

"If you need someone, Harry, I'm quite good at dying," Rory volunteered.

"Not as good as me, Rory. How many times have you died?" the Doctor asked.

"I count six I think."

"Ha, I win. Twelve. I think. It might be more. I don't know." _Fourteen. Twelve regenerations, one shot by River, one poisoned by River. There's probably more which I forgot about. But I'm not telling you about him. Or the second regeneration into Ten. I'm not going to worry you, Amy and Rory._

"Are you genuinely arguing about which one of you is better at dying?" Amy looked at them.

Harry and Voldemort were still circling each, ignoring the time travellers' brief conversation.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed? Because if it does, I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

The sun emerged, blinding everyone.

"Advada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

A loud bang; two flashes of light; silence.

Voldemort was gone.

The Great Hall erupted into cheers.

"We should go and find Fred. Leave the wizards to celebrate," Rory said.

The three of the snuck back to the TARDIS.

"Well, that went well," Amy said.

"Too many dead people," the Doctor said.

"How many's too many?"

"One."

"Thought you might say that," Rory said. "We saved Fred. I'm just upset we didn't reach anyone else in time."

"One is better than none," Amy told him. "Come on. Let's get you back to the hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

* * *

"Rory?"

"Fred! You're all right."

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital where I work."

"How did I get here?"

"In the TARDIS."

"I was dead."

"Yep."

"Like, properly dead."

"Not completely. You weren't dead long enough to suffer any lasting damage."

"How am I not dead?"

"Because science leads, little brother. You've got to love it."

"What?"

"He used some of his nurse training to resuscitate you," Amy explained. Her and Rory stood at Fred's bedside. The Doctor was waiting in the TARDIS.

"Oh."

"Rory." He turned to face the doctor (hospital doctor, not The Doctor.) "Rory mate, normally we'd want to keep him in overnight just to keep an eye on him, but since it's you, we reckon he's all right to leave."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"You on shift tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"See you then. Amy." He left and Fred climbed out of the bed.

"What happened at Hogwarts?"

"We'll go there right now if you want," Rory said.

"Right, apperation-"

"Fred, you did just die, you aren't apperating. We're going in the TARDIS."

"What is this TARDIS?"

Rory explained as they left the hospital and went around the corner to find where the Doctor had hidden it.

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It travels through time and space."

"You mentioned it before."

"It's complicated. I don't fully understand more than what I've told you, other than it sits in another dimension which is why-"

"It's bigger on the inside."

"Yes! A wizard said it! I win!"

"Doctor, calm down." Amy closed the door behind when Fred and Rory had just entered. "Back to Hogwarts."

"Just in time for dinner. Do you think they have fish fingers and custard?"

"Probably not," Amy said.

"It's all right. I have my own."

Amy opened the door.

"We moved. That is so much nicer than apperation."

"Fred?"

"Fred!"

"You're alive!"

"Freddie!"

He was swamped under red heads.

"Careful guys. I was dead. Rory brought me back."

"Where's Ron?" Rory asked.

"He went with Harry somewhere," Bill answered.

"At least he's all right."

"I'll go and find him." Ginny ran off.

"Fred." Percy stuck his hand out.

"Oh, cone here you prat." He pulled Percy into a hug. "Rory. You too."

"I'm still a Squib."

"You just proved muggles are better at somethings, Rory. You saved my life."

"I didn't save anyone else. I didn't get there in time."

"Told you earlier, Rory. One is better than none," Amy said, shoving him towards his brother.

"Rory." Neville came over. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"The shortest sword fighting lesson ever. It probably saved my life."

"What?"

"I didn't have a wand remember? I was using the sword. So you probably saved my life. Amy, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"And thank you Amy, Rory, and Doctor," a girl said.

"For what?"

"Luna?" George asked.

"They distracted Voldemort long enough for Harry to put his cloak on and for the fight to start up again."

"Well, he was quite clearly alive."

"How did you know?" Molly asked.

"Could see him breathing."

"Only you would notice something like that, Rory," Bill said, clapping him on the back. "You three should be up there with Harry."

"But-"

"He's right. Nice to see you Fred."

"Hi Harry." He was holding hands with Ginny. "Congratulations."

"Cheers. Thank you Rory, Amy, and Doctor. I don't know how this would have gone without you."

"Well, I probably would have been on fire for longer and the centaurs and Grawp would have been your distraction."

"I would be dead."

"You would still be upstairs, probably wondering if Kreacher would bring you a sandwich. Notice you fixed your wand," Luna nodded.

"Ron, are you and Hermione-" Charlie started, noticing their hand holding.

"Er-"

"Hermione, I expected better of you. Witch that bright, why would you pick my brother?"

"Well, Harry and Ginny are holding hands," Rory said, noticing.

"That's old news Rory," George said.

"I haven't been around and you neglected to tell me that part. Basically Harry, if you hurt my baby sister, I will run you through with my sword, I don't care who you are."

"Rory!" Amy said. He smiled at her. She knew he wasn't completely serious. He wouldn't run him through and kill him. But he would get cross.

"Hermione, you're fine. Wind Ron up as much as you like."

"Oi!"

The Doctor smiled as the Weasleys and Weasley-ish people laughed.

"Right. I'm off. Are you staying here Ponds?"

"Well-"

"They can't give you up, Doctor. If you want to go, go," Arthur said.

"Harry said earlier we should learn from our mistakes. Rory, Amy, you have a family. It's your choice. But sometimes, people that travel with me get hurt. They aren't the same afterwards. You've changed for the better. Your relationship is stronger from what you've done. Rory, you're more confident with yourself. By all means, come. I would love that. But think of what you're leaving behind. Rory, you want to be a doctor. Amy, you dabble."

"We could do both. Travel with you sometimes, stay here other times."

"Stay away from New York," a voice called.

"What?"

"That's Professor Trelawney. She teaches divination. She's a big fraud," Hermione said.

"She made the prophesy about me."

"In that case. Ponds, Weasleys, stay here, I'm going to New York. I'll be five minutes." The Doctor ran off.

"He'll be at least a month. Surprised he got the timing right today," Amy smiled as she watched him go, just glad everything had turned out all right. So, she was missing out on an adventure. There was a bigger one right here.

"Well then Mrs Weasley-Pond. Let's start real life."

"Rory. Your family are wizards. Real life is never getting started."


	6. Nineteen Years Later

Nineteen Years Later:

* * *

"That was the shortest summer ever."

"Agreed."

"Look at them. So grown up."

"They've got all their cousins to contend with this year."

"I love magic."

"Me too."

Amy knelt down to hug the son she never thought she'd had goodbye.

"Henry Arthur Augustus Doctor Weasley-Pond."

Rory turned to his daughter.

"And Tabatha Molly Weasley-Pond. You behave this year."

"No running off with Uncle Doctor on strange adventures."

"Do your homework."

"Keep an eye on Albus and Rose. You know they're starting this year."

"Don't let James and Fred do anything too dangerous."

"Don't blow up the school."

"After all, you know full well you won't be able to get away with it."

"What with your father being your science professor and helping Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing."

"And your mother being the Muggle Studies professor. After all, who better to teach it than a muggle?"

"We know mum and dad. You've given me this talk every year for the past five years."

"And me for the past three. Look, there they are!" Henry and Tabatha ran off.

"I really do love magic."

"Look at us. A family and everything."

"Remember when the Doctor found out magic combined with medicine could give us children?"

"Remember when he found out Henry's full name?"

"I have never blushed so much in my life."

"Doctor?"

"Are you two busy?"

"Yes. Unless you're any good at timing today," Amy said.

"Well. Oh, look, everyone else. Harry! Ginny! Ron! Hermione! Fred! George! Percy! Bill! Charlie! Emergency!"

"What have you done this time?" Charlie asked. A girl approached them.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you. This is Clara. She's Soufflé Girl!"

"That's impossible," Rory said.

"Yep. Found that one out. She jumped into my time stream. Long story. Tell you later."

"You must be the famous Ponds and Weasleys. He's told me all about you."

"Doctor, what's the emergency?" Ron asked.

"Paintings. UNIT. Quick!"

"We have jobs."

"But Amy."

"Fine. As long as you can get us to Hogwarts either at the same time or before the train."

"Fantastic. Ooo, I haven't said that for a while."

"Hi Uncle Doctor!"

"Hi Albus! What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to school."

"School? What school?"

"Hogwarts."

"Oh, that school. Are you old enough to go that school?"

"Yes. Me and Rose start this year."

"I still can't believe you named her Rose."

"Fred has a Sarah-Jane."

"I love Weasleys. Weasleys are great. Still not fair you're all ginger."

"Right you. Time to get on the train," Harry said to his son.

"Why're they all staring?"

"Don't let it worry you. It's me. I'm extremely famous," Ron said. The children laughed at him.

The train drew out the station.

"He'll be all right," Ginny whispered to Harry.

"I know he will. It's Lily and Hugo I'm worrying about. There's no way they're going home now." Harry touched the scar on his head. The scar which had not ached for nineteen years.

All was well.

Well, almost everything.

"So Doctor. About these paintings."


	7. River Song

**So, _The Dark Queen Always _and _clhp12341234567_ asked if River would meet the Weasleys and it didn't happen in the story, so here you go, a bonus chapter with a certain Professor Song.**

**Quick things to bear in mind:**

**1) ****Dinosaurs on a Spaceship has not happened**

**2) ****The Power of Three has not happened**

**3) ****The Doctor ran off to New York: The Angels Take Manhattan took place in New York**

**Anyway, _The Dark Queen Always _and _clhp12341234567, _hope it lives up to expectations!**

* * *

When River met the Weasleys:

* * *

"Amy! Rory! Look, five minutes see?" All the people in the hall looked at him. "I'm guessing that wasn't five minutes. Hi Hermione."

"Doctor? Where have you been?"

"You know Professor Trelawney told me not to go to New York? Guess where I went."

"That was over seven months ago."

"I did it again, didn't I. Well, seven months is better that twelve years. Right. Where is everyone?"

"At the Burrow. For Christmas."

"Christmas? I love Christmas, Christmas is great. Snow, presents, Christmas Trees, lots and lots of food. I mean, normally I have to stop an alien invasion or something, but I have a good feeling about this year."

"Sweetie? Are they there?"

"Nope, just Hermione, River. Do you go home for Christmas?"

"I was going to the Burrow. I haven't found my parents yet. I put a charm on them before we started our adventure and I haven't been able to track them down yet. They moved to Australia."

"Australia? Australia's easy. When do you finish and why are you the only one here?"

"I'm not. Ginny, Neville, and Luna are here too."

"But when are you going home? I'll give you a lift."

"I don't think that's a good idea, my love. Seven months." Hermione looked at the woman who had emerged from the TARDIS behind the Doctor. "Hermione Granger. Complications of time travel again. I'm Professor River Song."

"Rory and Amy's daughter?"

"That's the one."

"You know me already?"

"I've met you several times, throughout your life. I think I introduced myself as Doctor Song then though. I've only recently become a professor."

"The train's leaving tomorrow for home."

"Well, Doctor? Fancy a trip on the train?"

"What about the TARDIS?" he asked.

"She can come on the train too," River said. "I'm sure we'll find a way and I know how much you like trains. Almost as much as cars and motorbikes."

"We've just had dinner. Why don't you stay the night? I'm sure Professor McGonagall won't mind. After all, you did help stop Voldemort."

"Thank you very much, Hermione. River, did I-"

"Several times, sweetie."

"Right. I had a fez."

"No you didn't."

"Are you sure? I thought I had one."

"No. You didn't."

"Right. I must have put it down somewhere. I'll go and look for it."

He went back inside the TARDIS.

"Honestly, that man. Doctor, we need to go and see Professor McGonagall."

"Coming River." He remerged. "I can't see it, I have no idea where it went. Right. Lead on, Hermione."

* * *

The train journey was interesting to say the least. The Doctor was just like the first years, running round, terribly excited about the train and Christmas. They'd managed to carry the TARDIS on board and she was sitting in her own compartment, with their luggage. The train would have had less space, but they'd added several carriages for all the extra people returning to retake their seventh year and the muggle borns who hadn't been able to attend the year before. They were looking for a new professor of Muggle Studies too; Hermione had suggested Amy seeing as she was a muggle but they were waiting for Rory to finish his training as a doctor before they did anything new.

"Hermione, there you are. We've been looking for you."

"Hi Ginny. This is River."

"Rory's daughter?"

"That's the one," Hermione said, echoing River's early remark.

"Well. I guess that makes me your aunt then. Which isn't weird at all."

"It's an honour, Aunt Ginny, to meet you for the first time."

"I take it we've met in the future?"

"Indeed."

"Where's the Doctor?" Ginny frowned, realising he wasn't there.

"Running around with first years trying to explain quantum physics," Hermione said.

"What's quantum physics?"

"Complicated," Hermione and River both answered.

* * *

The train drew into the station. Rory and Amy were waiting for them.

"We thought it would be easier for us to drive you down there, seeing as we heading that way too," Amy said.

"Thanks for the charm by the way, Hermione. Otherwise it might have been a bit of a squeeze. Are you coming too, Neville, Luna? I know you're both spending Christmas Day with family, but Ron was saying something about a visit. Hermione, can you please teach him to use the phone properly?" Rory added.

"I've tried. Oh, someone here to see you."

"Hi Mum, Dad."

"Hello Melody. How did-" Rory started, before he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Morning Ponds! I took five minutes!"

"Doctor. Might have guessed you'd get the time wrong," Amy smiled.

"I did. Only seven months though, Hermione told me."

"Looks like it's going to be a proper family reunion then," Rory said. "I take it you've met everyone before River?"

"Yes. Plenty of times."

"I look forward to them. No one's met you though. Won't this be interesting?"

"To say the least. Where's the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"On the train," the Doctor. "Look Amy, it's a train!"

"You really are a child, aren't you."

"Yep."

"Come on. It'll take a couple of hours to get to the Burrow," Rory said.

They climbed into the car, Amy and Rory helping put everyone's luggage in there. The Doctor was reluctant to leave the TARDIS, until he worked out Hermione could levitate it out to Amy and Rory's car and could fit it in the car as well thanks to an Undectable Extension Charm on the boot.

* * *

"Rory!"

"Hi Mum."

"How was school, Ginny?"

"It was all right, Mum."

"Hello Hermione, Amy, Neville, Luna."

"Hi Molly."

"Well, come in."

"Oh, Mum, we brought a couple of people. Doctor, River."

"Hello Molly. I thought it was five minutes. But Hermione said it was seven months."

"I'm sure we have room."

"If not, the TARDIS is quite enormous."

"So, River," Molly said. "How do you know Rory, Am,y and the Doctor?"

"Oh. You might want to gather everyone together again, Mum. You know we mentioned a daughter? Well, that would be River."

"I'll go and find everyone."

* * *

All the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were gathered round the table.

"Right. Everyone. Amy and I mentioned a daughter. The Doctor is married to said daughter. Very long story, but we meet backwards, so don't be surprised if she already knows you. River?"

"Hi everyone, I'm Professor River Song."

"Oh, you're a professor now?"

"Yes."

"Nice. I suppose you ran into each other where ever you ran off to Doctor?"

"New York. I'm glad your professor mentioned not to go there Ponds. There were Weeping Angles, you could have got stuck in the past or something. Maybe fallen off a building. Anyway, I ran into River and we decided to come and visit. Well, I tried five minutes and it turned out to be seven months. Sorry about that."

"So, you're our granddaughter. Our first granddaughter. Come here." Molly hugged River. "Look at this Arthur. Our family keeps growing. Isn't it wonderful?"

"We'll have another addition soon too," Arthur said. "Fleur?"

"Blimey, Fleur. You've swallowed a planet."

"She's pregnant, Doctor," Amy said.

"Or maybe a moon, Poosh lost its moon once, the Lost Moon of Poosh."

"She's pregnant, Doctor."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Ignore him. This isn't the first time pregnancy's confused him."

"Well, this is all exciting. Christmas, Weasleys, Ponds, what else?"

"We have a granddaughter, Arthur."

"Yes, Molly, we do."

"River darling, why don't you call me Granny? And Arthur can be Granddad."

"All right then, Granny."

"Oh look, a flashing light."

"Doctor," Amy warned, seeing the look on his face.

"Amy look, a flashing light."

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"It's a signal. Ooo, spaceship. Weasleys, I'll be back, I'm just going to go and pick up Neffy and Riddell."

"I'm coming too. Last time you were alone with Nefertiti, she was all over you."

"I can't help it River. They keep kissing me. Amy, Rory, you coming?"

"Anyone else fancy a trip to outer space?" Rory asked.

"Outer space," Hermione said. "How could we refuse?"

"So, that's everyone then. Fleur?"

"I'm sure I can manage the journey, Rory. I just won't join in on the running."

"Well then. Doctor, you've gained a Weasley accompaniment."

"All of you? Proper gang this is. This is brilliant."

"A nice family outing to a spaceship," River said.

"Come on then, Weasleys, Ponds, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Harry, River. To outer space. Maybe we could stop off at Mars."

* * *

"You make sure you visit."

"I will, Granny. Or rather, I have."

"Right. Time streams. Are you planning on having anymore children, Amy and Rory?"

"I can't. I cannot have more children."

"Of course you can. I'm sure the Healers at Saint Mungo's can do something. They've done it before."

"Looks like you're going to get a brother or sister, River," Rory said. Amy smiled.

"Or both," River replied.

"What?" Rory turned around, sure he'd misheard.

"Spoilers."

"Doctor, I still don't see why they were dinosaurs."

"Fancy seeing more dinosaurs, Hermione?"

"Yes."

"All of space and time, everything that ever happened, everything that ever will. Where do you want to start?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere at all."

"What about Australia?"

"Looks like they've got their work cut out for them," Ron said

"You going with them, Ron?" Rory asked.

"I'm not leaving Hermione. Harry?"

"Me?"

"The Golden Trio back together again?"

"Ginny? Neville? Luna?"

"Course we'll come Harry. Hermione needs a hand."

"I'll go too. Make sure he gets the date right. See you later Mum, Dad, Granny, Granddad."

"Bye River. Bye Doctor!" Amy waved at him.

"I'll come back!"

"You always do."

"I know. Amelia Pond, the first face this face saw. All grown up." He clapped his hands together. "Right. Hermione. Australia. Do they sell fezzes?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, followed and favourited. That's this story all wrapped up, so cheers! You're brilliant!**


End file.
